


Video Games

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of my personal favourites, haha. Enjoy, and thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> One of my personal favourites, haha. Enjoy, and thanks for reading!

_You have been shot by alittlegirl._

“Fuck,” Skye groans and grips her controller tighter with her one hand while she uses her other to wipe her bangs out of her face.

Four, three, two, one. Resurrection.

Her team was behind by nearly twelve points this round. She was good at these things, especially on her XBOX. She was an absolute mastermind, but she kept getting…

_You have been shot by alittlegirl._

“ _Fuck!_ ” Skye hits one of the buttons so hard it sounds as it might pop off.

Three, two, one. Resurrection.

She ducks down and crouches behind a crate, quickly reloading her weapon and looking through the sight of her weapon to quickly scan the perimeters. It’s closer than two hundred meters to the flag, but she is sure that she won’t make it alone. She needs back-up.

 _You have been shot by alittlegirl._  
  
“Sweet Jesus, holy mother of god. What am I doing wrong,” Skye sighs and leans back in the chair.

“You know, maybe you’re not as good at this game as you thought, love,” Jemma pipes up and cranes her head back to look at Skye. The scientist is sitting between Skye’s legs on a pillow and rests comfortably against her.

“I am very good at this game, thank you very much. I had the high score,” Skye grumbles but doesn’t press the button to resurrect this time. Twenty seconds till auto-resurrection.

“Yes, and that’s why I keep shooting you in the head.” Jemma laughs heartily and Skye frowns at her.

“Well I had the high-score until you decided to join in. It’s not fair.”

“Why not? Is it because I am _a little girl?_ ”

“No,” Skye pouts, “it’s because you’re a tiny scientist and you shouldn’t be beating me at my own game.”

“Gosh, you’re  _such_  a bad loser, Skye.”

That earns Jemma a lazy grin and she shrugs. “At least I’m your bad loser.”

“Yes, and losing from me.”

Skye groans again and buries her face in Jemma’s neck. “I’m ashamed of myself, really.”

“I won’t tell the guys.” Jemma laughs and sighs when Skye kisses her there softly. “Oh…”

“You know… We could play another game,” Skye whispers, “and it involves me taking your clothes off. You see, I am  _very good_  at that.”   
  
She trails her lips along Jemma’s neck before pressing a kiss in the hollow behind her ear and biting down on the delicate flesh gently. Jemma gasps audibly and tilts her head to give Skye better access.

“I don’t know, maybe you’re as bad at that game as you are at Halo.”

Skye laughs wholeheartedly and shakes her heard. “You’re the insufferable one right now, Jemma.”

“I love you, though.”

“Good, because that’s the only reason why I’m…”

_You’ve been shot by alittlegirl._

“Right. Exactly that.”


End file.
